


"I'm poison!"

by Donna_T



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 9x10, Castiel Comforts Dean, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Declarations Of Love, Destiel - Freeform, First Kiss, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, My First Destiel Fanfic, Post 9x10, Season/Series 09, castiel - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3070319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donna_T/pseuds/Donna_T
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Era stanco. Era stanco Dean. Stanco perchè ogni cosa,ogni dannatissima cosa che accadeva era sempre e inevitabilmente colpa sua. [...] Non meritava di essere amato, non riusciva minimamente a pensare come si potesse amare un essere che faceva soffrire tutte le persone che gli erano vicine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I'm poison!"

Era stanco. Era stanco Dean. Stanco di tutto quanto. Stanco perchè ogni cosa, ogni dannatissima cosa che accadeva era sempre e inevitabilmente colpa sua. Appoggiato con le mani al bordo del tavolo fino a farsi diventare le nocche bianche per lo sforzo, alzò lo sguardo prendendo coscienza del disordine che aveva causato nel bunker con la sua rabbia. Mai si era comportato così. Mai. Era dalla morte di suo padre che non sentiva un dolore tale nel petto. E adesso come allora era morta una persona a cui teneva per colpa sua. Succedeva sempre tutto per colpa sua.  
'Mi sono sempre fidato di te e sono sempre rimasto fregato'  
Le ultime parole che gli aveva rivolto Kevin continuavano a rimbombargli in testa. Ed erano vere. Ogni volta che gli aveva chiesto di fidarsi di lui era capitato qualcosa a lui o alla sua famiglia. Capitava a tutti quelli che erano vicini a lui. Era veleno. Era veleno per tutti quelli che gli erano vicino. Non meritava di essere amato, non riusciva minimamente a pensare come si potesse amare un essere che faceva soffrire tutte le persone a lui care.  
I suoi pensieri vennero disturbati da un fruscio d'ali. Alzò lo sguardo e vide colui che era rimasto l'unica costante nella sua vita.  
Con un sorriso triste si rivolse a lui: "Ma guardati. Di nuovo con il tuo vestito, pronto a ritornare in prima linea."  
L'angelo sorrise e guardò la sua figura. Aveva persino trovato un trench simile a quello che era solito portare. Poi diede uno sguardo alla stanza ed il suo sorriso si affievolì.  
"Dean, cos'è successo? Cosa c'è che non va?" chiese Castiel vedendo l'espressione distrutta sul suo volto.

Si ritrovarono seduti al tavolo della sala principale del bunker con Dean che gli raccontava tutto ciò che era successo dalla caduta degli angeli. Gli raccontò che aveva fatto possedere Sam da quell'angelo su cui gli aveva chiesto consiglio, Ezekiel, perchè era l'unico modo per salvarlo. Gli disse come aveva scoperto che l'angelo non era colui che pensava ed alla fine si era ritrovato in una situazione più grande di lui. Come al solito chi pagava le conseguenze delle sue scelte sbagliate era che gli era vicino e questa volta era capitato a Kevin.  
"Dean, mi dispiace" disse Cas avvicinandosi a lui e poggiando la mano sulla sua spalla, inconsapevolmente vicino al marchio che lui stesso gli aveva impresso anni fa quando l'aveva salvato dalla perdizione.  
Sembravano anni così lontani, quelli, quando il mondo era ancora minacciato dall'avvento dell'Apocalisse e Dean aveva rischiato di perdere tutto. Anche adesso rischiava di perdere ogni cosa, di perdere suo fratello.  
"Dio, che stupido che sono stato"  
"Sei stato stupido per un buon motivo"  
"Si, sai che differenza"  
"Invece è proprio questo che fa la differenza" ribbattè Castiel.  
Fece per allontanare la mano dalla spalla di Dean, ma questi lo fermò facendo si che la sua mano scendesse a combaciare perfettamente con la sua impronta. Stranamente Dean avvertiva un senso di sicurezza a quel tocco e non voleva privarsene, come se lasciando che Cas recidesse quel contatto, sarebbe potuto volare via. E adesso poteva di nuovo farlo dato che aveva riavuto le sue dannatissime ali. Ma prima o poi anche lui sarebbe andato via, come tutte le persone che amava. Così decise di accelerare i tempi. Che senso aveva aspettare qualcosa che sarebbe avvenuto comunque? Almeno così lo avrebbe salvato. Era già morto e caduto troppe volte a causa sua.  
"Scusa. Scusa, Cas. Vai... devi compiere la tua missione ora che hai di nuovo le tue ali. Devi cercare Metatron e fargliela pagare." disse Dean scostando la sua mano da quella di Cas e distogliendo lo sguardo da lui. Sentiva che aveva bisogno di lui, non voleva che se ne andasse, che aveva bisogno del suo aiuto per superare questo casino, ma non l'avrebbe mai ammesso ad lata voce.  
"No, Dean. Non me ne vado ora. Dobbiamo trovare insieme Sam ed espellere l'angelo che lo possiede"  
Castiel, nonostante Dean avesse tolto la sua mano dalla sua, continuò a rimanere immobile e strinse impercettibilmente la sua mano sulla spalla di Dean.  
"Andiamo Cas, chi vogliamo prendere in giro. Prima o poi anche tu te ne andrai, come se non fosse già successo altre volte".  
L'ultima frase fù più un sussurro che altro, come se stesse parlando più con se stesso. Castiel però riuscì a sentirlo e ripensò a tutte le volte in cui era morto o lo aveva tradito e potè solo immaginare come si fosse sentito Dean nel veder morire il suo migliore amico più e più volte.

Dal canto suo Dean aveva iniziato a capire che provava qualcosa di più dell'amicizia per quell'angelo imbranato quando era entrato in quel lago quando i Leviatani avevano preso il controllo del suo corpo. In quel momento pensò di averlo perso veramente per sempre e quando raccolse il trench, unica cosa rimastagli di quello che per lui era un fratello, sentì qualcosa rompersi nel petto e allora capì. Capì che quello che provava per lui non era solamente amicizia, ma un sentimento più profondo a cui non aveva ancora avuto il coraggio di dargli un nome. Ma poi Cas era ritornato e Dean si sentì rivivere. Poi erano finiti in Purgatorio e aveva passato giorni a cercare l'angelo e quando l'aveva trovato decise che questa volta sarebbe stato lui a salvarlo. Ma ritornato a casa da solo, Dean non sapeva cosa fare, cosa pensare. Se Cas fosse morto a causa dei Leviatani che li inseguivano o fosse riuscito a salvarsi. Alla fine Cas ritornò. Era sempre così. Cas scompariva, Dean pensava fosse morto, e lui ritornava di nuovo con quel suo 'Ciao, Dean'.  
Poi però l'ultima volta pensò di averlo perso per sempre. Quando entrò in quella casa e vide la mietitrice affondare il pugnale angelico di Cas, adesso umano, si sentì mancare il respiro. Dopo aver ucciso la mietitrice si voltò verso Sam, ma in quel momento l'angelo che lo possedeva prese il controllo e Dean agì d'impulso: gli chiese di guarire Cas.  
Forse l'unica azione buona compiuta da quell'angelo di cui ora non conoscevano il nome. 

Ed ora erano qui, Castiel di nuovo con le sue ali e Dean con più sensi di colpa di prima.  
Purtroppo, o per fortuna, lo riscosse dai suoi pensieri proprio Castiel.  
"Mi dispiace Dean, se pensi che ti lascerò affrontare tutto questo da solo. Io non me vado" disse girandosi di spalle all'amico.  
"Credimi Cas è meglio che tu lo faccia ora prima che tu soffra ancora e magari tu perda di nuovo la tua Grazia" disse Dean distogliendo lo sguardo dalla figura girata di spalle dell'angelo.  
Cas si girò di scatto e gli afferrò il volto con le mani forzandolo ad alzarlo e incatenò gli occhi ai suoi.  
"Adesso Dean mi spieghi perchè tutte le mie sofferenze o quelle di Sam o di qualunque altra persona siano colpa tua. E cerca di trovare una scusa convincente perchè mi sarà difficile crederti" disse con rabbia.  
Per un momento, come un flash, Dean rivide l'angelo che Castiel era stato un tempo, prima dell'Apocalisse.  
"Perchè... perchè sono veleno Cas, ecco perchè" - riuscì a dire sentendo già le lacrime pizzicargli gli occhi premendo per uscire - "perchè tutte le persone che sono vicine a me, tutte le persone che amo soffrono o muoiono". Tentò di ricacciare le lacrime indietro, ma una solo gli sfuggì rotolando sulla sua guancia destra. "Non voglio che anche tu te ne vada per sempre" confessò.  
Cas, che teneva ancora il viso di Dean tra le mani, gli asciugò quella lacrima fuggitiva. "Cosa ti fa pensare che io me ne vada" e detto questo annullò la distanza tra loro sfiorando con le sue le labbra del compagno. Si allontanò per vedere lo sguardo di Dean, che era un misto si sorpresa, confusione e gioia. "Allora..."  
"Si, Dean. Ti amo, ti ho amato dal momento in cui ho toccato la tua anima" e così dicendo portò la sua mano a ricongiungersi con la gemella posta sulla spalla di Dean. A quel tocco Dean sentì un brivido lungo la schiena. Era diverso dal tocco precedente, forse perchè ormai sapevano entrambi di condividere lo stesso sentimento.  
A questo punto fu Dean ad andare incontro alle labbra di Castiel decidendo approfondire il bacio.  
All'inizio fu solo uno scontrarsi di denti e labbra. Fu Castiel che decise di portare le cose ad un livello più elevato, e Dean ne fù sorpreso, bussando alle sue labbra con la sua lingua. Dean non si arrese subito decidendo di voler far diventare quelle labbra screpolate rosse e gonfie con i suoi morsi. Quando si ritenne soddisfatto, decise di approfondire le cose lasciando libero accesso alla lingua di Castiel. Lingua che non si fece pregare molto prima di avventarsi alla ricerca di quella di Dean, che si sentì risalire un gemito dalle profondità della gola.

Quando entrambi si staccarono per permettere a Dean di respirare, erano entrambi ansimanti e con il fiato corto. Alla fine Cas abbracciò Dean accarezzandogli i capelli.  
"Risolveremo tutto. Insieme!" così dicendo Cas gli diede un altro piccolo bacio sulle labbra, prima di trascinarlo con sè a cercare un modo per fare il culo a quell'angelo.  
Perchè insieme sarebbero stati capaci di fare qualunque cosa.


End file.
